dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:100x Big Bang Kamehameha
Welcome Hi, Matelsmed, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Aang13/Opinion Super Saiyan Usage. page. If you're new to editing on Wikia, check out for editing tips and tricks. Also, take a look at our Manual of Style, and Rules for editing guidelines on this particular wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Neffyarious (talk) 08:23, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Fixed position elements Please do not use these. It's a violation of the Terms of Use (interfering with the site layout), and you risk a global ban. Thanks! Kirkburn (talk) 14:26, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yo http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/1YhH2IM.jpg Make a research before changing and editing 'This is the new Goku, with hair length identical to that of a super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 2' It's not only ssj1 related, it's like a fusion of ssj1 and ssj2 in hairstyle wise also, it's blue flame-like aura not flame-like blue aura SSJG:SSJ SSJ2 Teen Gohan or even adult Gohan has one bang falling, SSJ2 Goku has sharper/more spiky hair and one bang falling and 2 other sidebangs, now SSJG:SSJ form has the big spiky fluffy hair of SSJ but it combines it with the very sharp style of SSJ2, that's why it's like fusion of these 2 forms and have arguments to refute my information?? Clow468 (talk) 21:16, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Majin Booby (Miss Buu) and have arguments to refute my information?? Majin buu made from his own body, how could she be green if the material from which they made was pink ?? clearly note that images that I got are fan art (besides myself I said it) but this fan is more the character that images they had before (that image whose the wife of buu is also an assumption since she never appears in the game, is only named in the intro of the majin race) Clow468 (talk) 21:32, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Bottom line Fan Art isn't allowed so that is why your edit was undone now you can either follow the site policy or end up like other people who don't follow it and get banned the choice is yours. — A (t • ) 0 / 0 + 0 x 0 Add your alias so you don't get b& again — A (t • ) :I put that in my calculator and it blew up. Buy me another one. 20:09, August 18, 2015 (UTC) '' (t • ) 20:40, August 18, 2015 (UTC)]] Are you serious? What's wrong with the way I worded it? This is a NEW SERIES, THE CANON SEQUEL TO DRAGON BALL Z, I think that should take place over the stupid movies that were a foundation for the sagas in this series. Forgot to sign my name. SavageXKilla (talk) 00:12, August 24, 2015 (UTC)SavageXKila :First appearance is to be listed first, because, duh, it's the first. 00:19, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Bruh srsly SavageXKilla (talk) 00:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC)SavageXKilla :Srsly indeed. 23:54, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Warning It seems you were right about the Yamcha subject, however I just wanted to say that even so you should not have edit warred. Please refrain from edit warring in the future.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC) *You did edit war, even if you were right you should raise the subject on talk instead of continuing - when users dispute over a page it should be left as it was originally (how I had it), and the matter taken to talk. Also do not remove this warning section, and make sure to sign your posts with the tildes.--Neffyarious (talk) 04:45, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Battles We don't need the seperation of shows and the filler sections. Meshack (talk) 20:48, September 3, 2015 (UTC) There's been much criticism of the wiki in the past for grouping all the fights in one bunch without separating the canon fights from the filler fights. This is a simple way to just keep them separate and make it clear to readers is all. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I've never seen critism on the wikia of such. Wouldn't it be better to see the battles in order of which when they happen? Meshack (talk) 20:54, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Meshack I agree with you the seperation isn't needed. The criticism happens off site on places like Gamefaqs Dragon Ball General board, Kanzenshuu and DBZF Forum and is one of many particular reasons given to why they do not like or use the wiki. The battles are in order except for the filler ones which I think should be separate. It just tells people what happened in what show without placing the Canon/Non Canon aspect into it. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) show an article. Don't continue the edits unless you can give us one Meshack (talk) 21:03, September 3, 2015 (UTC) That is one such link that gives issues on the wiki. There are comments in there that talk about how the fights are grouped up. I can only find one comment for now which says "I would take note on the battles that are filler." but the general idea is people aren't keen on how the anime only fights are listed alongside the "canon" fights. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Well me and Meshack dissagree and I undo your edits because I disaagree so use the article talk pages instead of readding your edit or you ccould and probably will end up blocked for edit warring. Also what you said last is bull because adding since you seperate theem and make an unnessery filler section anyone who has read the manga can tell you are placing the Canon/Non Canon aspect on the fights. Not everyone has read the manga which is what makes the separation necessary. Canon/Non Canon is a taboo topic on here and I'm listing them as that, people can decide for themselves. It is also not fair for you to remove my edits simply because you disagree, this isn't your wiki and I wouldn't remove your edits just because I disagreed. 21:20, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :If a user disagrees with another user's edits they have the right to remove them and actually yes you have removed mine because you didn't agree with it the one where I undone user's on frieza for the battle crap. That logic fails because I disagree with your edits of my edits which means I could remove them back in return, making it go around in circles. I removed the one to continue editing my previous edit. 21:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nobody has said anything about the manga and canon is a big topic but it doesn't run the wiki. I wish I could put Dragon Ball GT is not canon on every page related to it but I can't so... Meshack (talk) 21:24, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :and you still haven't found an article about not using the wiki because of the battles section Meshack (talk) 21:26, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Nobody runs the wiki, it's edited by fans for fans and should be made as reader friendly as possible. I gave one link that summaries the wiki's problem and this is one of them. I'm not about to find a needle in a haystack, like I said the general problem was just grouping the canon and non canon fights together in one pot and I'm attempting to rectify it. It's not like I'm removing any important information, I'm just being a little more specific that it previously was. 21:30, September 3, 2015 (UTC) :And the link showing the wiki's problems is where... :Nobody is controlling the wiki. It's unnecessary editing. Meshack (talk) 21:33, September 3, 2015 (UTC) It's not unnecessary. There's already separation for the major battles, movie battles and video game battles. Are the movie battles not considered major? Some filler fights have (anime only) next to it, however some do not, that's a consistency problem which I had fixed. Also heres the link http://www.kanzenshuu.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=13791&start=180 21:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) stop trying to make the wiki different then it already is. Meshack (talk) 21:47, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Trying to make it different? I was just better grouping the battle section and making it consistent and tidier... 21:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) 100x Big Bang is completely right. The battle section is a horrible f cking mess. It doesn't discern battles that happened in the manga from the anime exclusive ones. Some people might but make a note of it but most don't bother. I've personally seen complaints about this in the past on the YouTube comments. This wiki is such a mess which is why Kanzenshuu are making their own wiki. Even when people try to make this wiki better others just come along and ruin it by turning back to the shit fest it was before. (unsigned user) *** Yeah unfortunately I've known this to be true for a while now. The wiki really is a mess but it's pointless trying to improve it because you'll have these entitled users who've been here longer who'll just remove everything because it's not the way THEY want it. 21:59, September 3, 2015 (UTC) you need to agree. Organization is key, that's why there's a manga and anime section in the power heading but everyone has to agree. --Meshack (talk) 22:00, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Whose this everyone? There's no council on here. You and the other guy just removed it. You didn't give people the chance to even see it to decide if they did agree with it or not? There's now nothing there for anyone to agree with. You just decided by yourself that it wasn't needed and took it off. 22:05, September 3, 2015 (UTC) If one user doesn't agree they have the right to remove the edit. No it doesn't work that way otherwise the wiki would never have gotten anywhere. You disagree with an edit and it's ok to remove it but someone disagrees with your edit and you start edit warring. How is that fair? 22:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I didn't start and edit war I disagreed with you and you undone my edit because you thought you was right instead of using the damn article talk page like the rules say to and I undone your's again told you to use the article talk page so therefore to avoid the edit war from going any further and if you don't believe me on how things are ran here ask an admin or go and actually reaad the rules. And you undid my edits because YOU thought you were right without using the article talk page first or my talk page first. We didn't reach an agreement or a consensus you just undid them because that's what YOU wanted. Why have you decided that your view of how it should look should take precedence over mine? On an inconsistent list where some people bother to say if the fight is anime only and most don't, why is my making it consistent and grouping them such a problem when they are already grouped to an extent anyway? 22:25, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Here lies the problem with this wiki,oone person decided he knew best and changed it without thinking. This site is made for readers, as mainly a reader myself and not having owned the manga I hate how canon and non canon fights are not separated as they are on other wiki's like Naruto's or One Pieces. Fights that did not happen in the manga should not be placed with canonical fights. :If you can wait and give me time to think, I can possibly make the situation better and find a solution. Until teh, leave the battles section alone unless it's to fix the grammatical errors which I fixed most of Meshack (talk) 22:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) What's wrong with the solution I found? I grouped the fights by series and put the one's that didn't happen in the manga in a separate section. It's simple, straight forward and allows for all character pages to be the same and consistent with one another while removing almost nothing. 22:39, September 3, 2015 (UTC) halping Instead of using *** to separate your messages from unsigned messages, use to add a breaking line, or just add which will make this: . 00:26, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ---- Like this? 00:30, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Yep. 00:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I am sorry for being a pain it ws just the whole filler section of the battles section and FYI a user cn undo your edit if they disagree with it for any reason and yes I should have gave you the reason but I didn't and I am sorry for that. Also your idea for how to do the whole battle section that you posted on Android 18's talk page is a great one. ok So everything is ok and you can do it like this (see if I forgot any). 01:32, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that looks about right though Gohan vs Super Buu (Gotenks, Piccolo) was also in the manga. Also do you think fights like Baby Gohan vs Piccolo/Vegeta should be included as it's not actually Gohan is it? 09:39, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :idk, maybe you it should be left there, since it was Gohan's body who fought. 17:04, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thats true but on Goku page there's no listing for him fighting Gohan, Krillin or Vegeta while Ginyu used his body. 17:18, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Dude why are you adding power level tables in the Poop page? 13:15, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I'm just using it to test the edits I'm making don't have any mistakes before I publish it on the proper page. I'll remove it once I'm done with it. 13:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, ok.. but you shouldnt be doing that actually. I moved to here so it doesnt mess a normal page. 13:40, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Ah that's handy I wish I'd known about that from the start lol 13:47, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Why you removed Lucifer from Makaioshin but kept Demigra? 15:36, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Well technically he shouldn't be there either. None of them should I suppose but if I took them all off someone would just put it back. However Lucifer definitley isn't. Toriayama hadn't even thought of the Kai's let alone the Makaioshin by the time Lucifer was even introduced. And that Herms on Kanzenshuu has mentioned before how he shouldnt be on there a few times because of how his description is translated. 16:12, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Well, idk. Both Lucifer and Demigra are "Majins" (魔神, translates as Demon God, not the same kind of Majin Buu). That part of the article is speculation though, that's why it says "possibly XXX", so one more or one less won't hurt I guess. 16:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Here's the comment I see it. "For the record. In this case, 魔神/majin (“demon-god”; not quite the same as 魔人/majin, “demon-person”, as in Boo’s title) is translated as “devil”" Herms - Anyway, I remember a lot of nonsense from over there, but it's been a long time since I checked up on them, so maybe they fixed it. Are they still calling Lucifer a Makaioshin? VegettoEx - You can't have all that plus Lucifer being a Makaioshin, Toriyama originally intending to create Majin Piccolo instead of Majin Vegeta, and the name of Freeza's empire being called the World Trade Organization. That's no longer an accurate source, even to an "inaccurate" (let's just call it "reversioned"...) adaptation. Now it's just complete and utter bullshit. Which is exactly what DB Wikia is. Complete and utter bullshit. They seem to think it's nonsense he's even referred to as that. 16:39, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :top lol :Technically the page didn't say that he is definitely one. Never saw the thing about Majin Piccolo though, only that he appears in some games, and the Planet Trade thing is a FUNimation thing. 17:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I'll put it back. Not the "presumably Makaioshin" on Lucifers parge though as that's just speculation. Manual of Style Please read the Manual of Style to see how to edit articles. Information from all media sources should be included, with reference tags used to denote the source. Your personal opinion of what is "official" is a bias, and thus should never affect what remains on any article. All info should be made available, and the readers make their own conclusions about what they want to include in their personal views. The List of Power Levels in particular lists sources very visibly on the page. The readers choose what to ignore; you are not allowed to make that decision for them. 18:28, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :What about power levels from games that directly contradict the manga and anime? We should remove those at the very least. 18:43, September 6, 2015 (UTC) You misinterpret what I meant, I never made any personal opinion on what's official. All the power levels listed were either given in the manga, the anime, Weekly Shonen Jump, Daizenshuu, the Movie Pamphlets, V-Jump etc. As you said the reader can then decide which of that they deem to be official. :On top of that as I said, the list as it was included a lot of power levels that have no source at all, none, they were just made up out of thin air by the individual who put them there. Also some of the power levels were given to other characters by mistake, there were many other mistakes in addition to that as well which I just corrected. 18:50, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::You deleted information from many sources that you personally feel are unofficial, which is a prime example of inserting personal bias into articles. You're first going through and deleting the sources that you don't like for some reason, then letting the reader pick only from the remaining ones. Sandubadear, the Manual of Style says exactly what to do when two sources conflict. The higher canon source is listed, and a note is made stating the other info as well. Listing one power level with the first source, then the other power level with the lower canon source is the correct way to do that. Deleting video game content from the article is ignoring our commitment to a neutral point of view. 21:58, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I only see 1 example of a power level with no source on the current version of the article. There are a few calculated power levels using quotes to do so, which is fine. 22:01, September 6, 2015 (UTC) No again you're assuming that the changes were made because of my opinion on canon when it wasnt. Aside from the fabricated info, I took out the video game power levels also because that was where most of the problems were. It has nothing to do with canon. There's power levels that were made up, said to be from a certain game but actually isnt at all and is there as a false source just so someone didnt remove it thinking it to be genuine. It's like if I were to put Bojack, power level 1,000,000,000 source, Scouter Battle blah blah, nobodies really played that game so nobody would know it to be wrong so it wouldnt be taken off and it'd just stay on there. Theres power levels that were sourced but were given to different characters by mistake, power levels sourced as being from a from a certain game but is actually from another game entirely. One of the video games already has the power levels from the game listed on that page. It was about fixing the errors and mistakes, cleaning up the page and making it more reader friendly and accurate. So I thought I'd do it, I spent 3 hours on that and in a couple of minutes you've just undone it and put all the errors and mistakes back in and nobody will notice and so it'll just end up being left like it again. 22:26, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Goku's power level on Namek being 85,000 as estimated by Ginyu, no source given. No surprise either because that's another mistake because he said 60,000. So that one was made up even when there was a proper number given in the manga. Thats just another mistake I spotted now. I dont know why you'd want it to stay like this. 22:51, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Again I agree on the games. The games use a different scale. For example, Attack of the Saiyans has a boss named Paopao. Her power level is 1250, on Raditz's level, but she is fought between the King Piccolo and Piccolo Jr saga. There's no way Krillin could defeat someone on Raditz's level in those saga. we should make a main table for manga/anime/guidebooks power levels, and another for video games, since they usually have different scales. 22:57, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Oh but wait there's more apparently King Cold is stronger than Frieza because both Tien and Piccolo STATED that in chapter 330, well no, I have the manga in my hand and that is never said and is more fabricated info found on the page. 23:02, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Good points, but let's move this to the article talk page. 20:46, September 7, 2015 (UTC) tip you should stop now before the ban appears. we already got what we want, so why are you still going on?? 21:48, September 11, 2015 (UTC) :Well it seems I was too late. 21:53, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Block You are blocked for 3 days. Block log: "Intimidating behavior/harassment: User harassing me with literally nonsense for days, even admitted it was irrelevant to completed discussion. I asked him to stop several times, now forced to do it like this." I told you to stop posting irrelevant nonsense on the article talk page. You kept posting nonsense, over and over and over. I asked you to stop posting there and you found yourself unable to, so I had to block you. Article talk pages are for discussing article formatting. When the discussion is over and the change is made, it's not a free pass to start harassing anyone left. 21:57, September 11, 2015 (UTC)